gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Robot Wars U (Sam Imbecile)
is a tactical role-playing game developed by Banpresto and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. An entry to the Super Robot Wars crossover series that unites different mecha anime series released in Japan, it is the fourth installment of the "International Era" series where games are released outside of Japan, as well as the third installment of the ''Cross Crisis Series. It is released for the PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch in Asia on October 7, 2020. The game’s events being canon to both the Cross Crisis Series and the Super Robot Wars OG series, it is followed up by 3rd Super Robot Wars OG and Ultra Super Robot Wars Æ. Development The game was first announced when the teaser trailer was displayed at an anime convention in Tokyo on February 2, 2020, alongside another game, 3rd Super Robot Wars OG, that will be released six months after to commemorate the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Robot_Wars Super Robot Wars] series’ 30th anniversary. Like the previous three console installments [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Robot_Wars_V Super Robot Wars V], X'' and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Robot_Wars_T ''T], it is aimed more for newcomers of the series. In the title of the series, the “U” stands for “Universe”, since the game is theme around “exploration and expedition”. Like the previous year’s entry [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Robot_Wars_T Super Robot Wars T], the game is set to be released for both the PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch. U will bring ten new entries, the largest amount of debuting series in a non-mobile SRW game since Super Robot Wars Z, as well as revive many returning entries to the series, such as the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robot_Romance_Trilogy Robot Romance Trilogy] (Combattler V, Voltes V and Daimos), UFO Robot Grendizer, Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final, Haja Taisei Dangaioh, Beast King GoLion, Space Runaway Ideon and Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Marz. Brave Exkaiser makes its proper debut here in a mainstream Super Robot Wars game after its one-time event debut in Super Robot Wars X-Ω. For the debuting series, following in the tradition of the "International Era", a Space Opera series debut in the game in the form of Legend of the Galactic Heroes, marking it the fourth consecutive in line. Also, Sonic X, the anime based on Sega’s Sonic the Hedgehog series, debuts in the game, though only adapting its fourth season to feature the “Blue Typhoon” battleship. In addition, an entry from the Transformers series finally makes an appearance for the first time in the Super Robot Wars franchise in the form of Transformers: Armada. It also marks the first time an Ultraman, Kamen Rider and Gundam series crossed over together in a Super Robot Wars game, in this case, Kamen Rider Den-O and Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial, supposedly bringing the franchise back to its roots from the Compati Hero Series. And like the previous three console installments, the game features guest mecha units in the form of the "Super Robot Type-X" or “SRX”, its components R-1, R-2 and R3, and R-GUN Powered, as well as pilots Ryusei Date, Raidiese F. Branstein and Aya Kobayashi from Shin Super Robot Wars, Mai Kobayashi from Super Hero Spirits (in Super Robot Routes) and Viletta Vadim from Super Hero Operations (in Real Robot Routes), making it the first time the units are introduced since Super Robot Wars Original Generations. Unlike previous installments, they were added into the game via a fan poll conducted from May 30 to August 1 of 2020, which the SRX Team won the most votes, competing with other guest mecha units from the OG's series, which were: * Team A: SRX Team - SRX and R-GUN (65,484 votes) * Team B: The Chōkijin - RyuKoOh and KoRyuOh (7,543 votes) * Team C: The Dynamic General Guardians - Dygenguar and Aussenseiter (26,569 votes) Sam Imbecile, who previously directed the two previous installments in the Cross Crisis Series, Namco X Capcom: Crisis and Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020, also handled directing responsibilities for this game. He also confiremed that the game's events will be canonical with his ongoing crossover series. On August 30, Sam revealed via his Twitter account that a mystery guest, which is not the SRX Team or any of the other guest candidates, will appear at only one point in the game. Gameplay Super Robot Wars U is a tactical RPG game with story elements derived from visual novels and utilizes the same graphics engine seen in 3rd Super Robot Wars Z onwards, but with a 3D isometric map. Like other games, it follows the same basic structure: when a stage begins, the character receives introductory dialogue between playable characters, leading to the scenario on the battlefield. To complete a scenario, the player must accomplish scenario objectives. Some scenarios are longer, with multi-part missions or have new objectives added as the story unfolds. On battlefield, the player and enemy take turns to order their units with commands available, such as movement, attacking, forming squads and casting "Spirit Commands", a set of magic-like spells unique to each pilot. Once the scenario is cleared, more dialogue is exchanged between characters before the player is taken to an intermission menu. Here, units can be upgraded or optional parts installed, characters' stats and skills can be changed or upgraded, and other maintenance actions can be performed before the player continues on with the game. Gameplay elements from previous games return, including the Skill Route and Skill Program function introduced in Super Robot Wars V, as well as the Tac Management system, Hard Mode settings and Support Command as they appeared in Super Robot Wars X and Super Robot Wars T respectively. The game also sees the return of the Twin Battle System from the Super Robot Wars OG series, 3rd Super Robot Wars Z and Super Robot Wars BX where a squad is occupied by two units and the Maximum Break mechanic where the two units of the player’s squad can attack the enemy simultaneously before they counter. Unlike the recent previous games in the series, the game’s overall length is much longer, totaling in 75 chapters. Like the previous games, Super Robot Wars U will have paid downloadable and bonus content. Story It is the year 795 of the Universal Calendar (3595 CE). The birth-planet of the human race, the Earth is a dead uninhabitable world, destroyed by generations of war and industrialization that plagued the planet's atmosphere to the point of extreme toxicity and placed all living lifeforms to extinction. However, mankind continued to progress and venture into the vast void of space, looking for new planets and star systems across the galaxy to inhabit. The great progress in man's culture, technology and influence throughout the Milky Way Galaxy ushered in a long era known as the Golden Age of Humanity. But the progress of man's technology leads to wars of great scale and impact, and in the end of the Golden Age comes the worst one in the history of humanity yet to happen… the Universal War, fought by the two great galactic superpowers, the Galactic Empire, a powerful entity that seeks to expand mankind's glory throughout the universe, and the Free Planets Alliance, a collection of planetary systems that fights for democracy and liberty. In the ensuing conflict, both sides bring out their heroes of steel, carrying their own brand and belief of "justice" by fighting for their faction. However, the fighting would attract the attention of life from another galaxy. It would seem for the first time in human history, man would make their first contact with life that is unfamiliar and alien to them as what would lie ahead in the greatest war that will determine which power, ideals and "justice" will unite all eight corners of the universe under one roof. Alliance-Imperial War The primary conflict for the first two-third of the game is the Alliance-Imperial War from The Legend of the Galactic Heroes, which is the catalyst for the two galactic superpowers, the Galactic Empire and the Free Planets Alliance, to each gather a large squadron of heroes, protagonists, mecha pilots and commanders from various anime. Across the game, the two factions would clash against each other. It would eventually culminate in what would be known as the on the planet Nemesis in Chapters 53 to 55. After discovering the conspiracy behind the division and the Battle Royal Tournament and the revelation of the common enemy, the Empire and FPA declared peace and form a grand alliance called the for the purpose of fending alien invaders and destroying the source behind the intergalactic conflict, ultimately leading to the invasion of the Satan Darkness' homeplant Valiant and the confrontation with its leader Emperor Overlord. Super Robot Decisive Battle Royal Tournament Characters Akito Route * Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa The male Super Robot protagonist, he is the premiere superhero of Earth known by the alias Super Electromagnetic Knight Volthur. He was previously the protagonist of Namco X Capcom: Crisis. He possesses the Super Hero Robot , a dragon-motif machine which holds a continuously-evolving power source known as Flash Power. After it was damaged in Akito’s first encounter with Donmel and his Kugel-Scorpion, Uniflash would be repaired and later then upgraded into , which could combine with the Dai-Namaste into . By near the end of the game, the Dai-Koenig Uniflash gains the ability to combine with both Shin’ou Tsukuyomi and God-Noah to form the extremely powerful 300-meter mecha . * Voiced by: Kenji Nojima He is only playable when Akito is selected as the protagonist. Once a supervillain under the alias , Katsuma is currently in isolation as a way to punish himself for his crimes in the past. After saving the Eostian priestess Kaguya and freeing the kingdom of Rad from the clutches of the Black Dog Army, he is chosen as the herald of the machine-like Eclipse God who was initially an insentient idol that requires control from the herald. After Tsukuyomi is awakened, he evolved into the much larger and powerful . * Voiced by: Aya Endō She is the girlfriend of Akito Kurusu and as the new Space Sheriff Estevan, the pilot of the mechanical dragon ship Dai-Namaste. Makoto & Hitomi Route and * Voiced by: Takeshi Kusao (Makoto) and Yuka Saitō (Hitomi) The double Super Robot protagonist pair, Makoto and Hitomi are a couple despite both being ten-year-old elementary school classmates. They pilot the two Yuuki Machines, the KaiHawk and SuiOrca respectively, both of which combine into . Together, with the Mankoku-Tenchi Team, they pilot the , the combination of Makoto’s KaiHawk, Hitomi’s SuiOrca, Ikki’s ChiLeon and Aki’s FuuRyuu. Kaitetsu-Oh would later earn the ability to combine with Mina’s Zantetsujin to form the , eventually with Masato and Umeko’s Zengane-X to form the massively-powerful . * Voiced by: He is a classmate of Makoto and Hitomi and the pilot of the ChiLeon, which forms Kaitetsu-Oh’s torso. * Voiced by: A friend of Ikki and Makoto at school, Aki is the pilot of the FuuRyuu, which forms the back-wings and legs of Kaitetsu-Oh. * Voiced by: The elder sister of Makoto, Mina is the pilot of the Zantetsujin. * Voiced by: The mother of Makoto and Mina. * Voiced by: The father of Makoto and Mina. Stan August Route * Voiced by: Tsubasa Yonaga The male Real Robot protagonist, he was a high school student named who lived in Colony 37, a space colony of the Galactic Empire that is majorly inhabited by people of Japanese descent, before disappearing from the world from unknown circumstances. He anonymously joined the Special Combat Taskforce Gamma under the alias “Stan August” and controls a Bionic Armored Unit named Halfway through the game, Stan’s Steel Cold would undergo an upgrade, namely Iris Route * Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro The female Real Robot protagonist, she is a beautiful lieutenant belonging to the SSF’s Special Armored Company #101, and an ace that pilots the newly-developed . Iris possesses a bright, sociable personality, and she’s viewed as an easy-going leader to her juniors. On the other hand, she’s slightly childish at times, evident during squabbles with her partner, Mei Li. She has a strong sense of justice and she confronts criminals with a cold demeanor, which she is feared for. Her Armored Knight would later be rebuilt after sustaining damages and upgraded into the first model of the new line of machines, the * Voiced by: Yumiri Hanamori A lieutenant belonging to the SSF’s Special Armored Company #101, and just like Iris, an ace pilot that mans a cutting-edge Armored Knight, the . Elvens boast long lives, and while she may appear childish, her age is really over 100 years, at least by human standards. Elvens are incredibly intelligent and scientific, though they do have a tendency to look down on other species’ due to their high pride. Mei Li is no exception, possessing an unyielding spirit that occasionally arouses trouble. Other Characters * Voiced by: Kazuki Yao He is a golden-armored human-cyborg and a mysterious bounty hunter who doesn’t have any recollection of his past. Based off the character of the same name from Gaia Saver, he is the only major character who is playable on all four routes, and in all of them, he pilots a gigantic robot called the . Series Included * Banpresto Originals ** Shin Super Robot Wars~* ** Super Robot Spirits~* ** Super Hero Operations~* * Chōdenji Robo Combattler V * Chōdenji Machine Voltes V * Tōshō Daimos * Aura Battler Dunbine^ * Space Runaway Ideon ** Space Runaway Ideon: Be Invoked * Sengoku Majin GoShogun^ * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam ** Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ^ * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack ** Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack – Beltorchika’s Children* * Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam^ ** Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart* ** Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: The Steel 7* * Mobile Fighter G Gundam * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn * Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt * Brave Exkaiser * The Brave Express Might Gaine * King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final * Gunbuster* ** Diebuster * Rebuild of Evangelion ** Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone ** Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance ** Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo* ** Neon Genesis Evangelion -ANIMA-''* * ''Gurren Lagann ** Gurren Lagann The Movie: The Lights in the Sky are Stars * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2^ ** Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;surrection * Gad Guard * Haja Taisei Dangaioh * Dancouga – Super Beast Machine God * Genesis of Aquarion * Aldnoah.Zero * Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness * Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon * Macross 7 * Macross Frontier ** Macross Frontier The Movie: The False Songstress ** Macross Frontier The Movie: The Wings of Goodbye * Wakusei Robo Danguard Ace * Getter Robo Armageddon * Mazinger Z: Infinity ** Shin Mazinger ZERO vs. the Great General of Darkness* * UFO Robo Grendizer ** Grendizer Giga* * Kamen Rider Den-O * Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial * Kishin Houkou Demonbane * Mashin Hero Wataru * Magic Knight Rayearth * Nobunaga the Fool * Full Metal Panic! ** Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu* ** Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid ** Full Metal Panic! Invisible Victory ** Full Metal Panic! (Light Novels) * Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Marz * Sonic X (Season 4) * Beast King GoLion * Armored Fleet Dairugger XV * Legend of the Galactic Heroes * Transformers: Armada Notes: *'Bold' - Debuting series. *~ - Downloadable Content. ** - Mecha only. *^ - Post-series. Units :Sea also: Units Soundtrack Songs The game's opening and ending themes are performed by Anison group JAM Project, with the single "Eight Corners of the World Under One Roof / Requiem" to be officially released on April 23, 2020. Tracks Release The game was released on both the PlayStation 4 and the Nintendo Switch consoles in Japan and Asian territories on October 7, 2020. Like V'', ''X and T'', pre-orders of both versions of the game will include a special downloadable code which includes two special scenarios and four guest units, the R-1, R-2 and R-3, which form together into SRX, and the R-GUN Powered. Also, similar to the previous three games, a ''Premium Anime Song & Sound Edition will also be released in the same date. Covers Gallery Super_Robot_Wars_U_English_Logo.png|English logo Trivia * It is the second game in the Super Robot Wars series after Super Robot Wars DD to be officially released during the concurrent Reiwa era. External Links * [https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Robot_Wars_U Game page on the Fantendo Wiki] Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover video games Category:Tactical RPG Category:Tactical Category:Role-playing Game Category:Role-playing video games Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Namco Bandai Games Category:Cross Crisis Series Category:Banpresto Category:Robot Romance Trilogy Category:Aura Battler Dunbine Category:Space Runaway Ideon Category:GoShogun Category:Gundam Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:G Gundam Category:Gundam Wing Category:Gundam 00 Category:Gundam SEED DESTINY Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category:Brave Series Category:Might Gaine Category:Exkaiser Category:Gaogaigar Category:Gunbuster Category:Evangelion Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Category:Code Geass Category:Dangaioh Category:Dancouga Category:Aquarion Category:Martian Successor Nadesico Category:Cross Ange Category:Macross Category:Getter Robo Category:Mazinger Category:Grendizer Category:Demonbane Category:Mashin Hero Wataru Category:Magic Knight Rayearth Category:Full Metal Panic Category:Virtual On Category:GoLion Category:Nobunaga the Fool Category:Gad Guard Category:Dairugger XV Category:Aldnoah.Zero Category:Danguard Ace Category:Legend of the Galactic Heroes Category:Transformers Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:CERO D Category:"t" rated